


Open Fields

by Aya_kunZeroaddicted



Series: Jason Todd Birthday Week 2018 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jason Todd Birthday Week, jtbdayweek, tiny!Jay will never not be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_kunZeroaddicted/pseuds/Aya_kunZeroaddicted
Summary: Just a good day with mom.





	Open Fields

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Todd Birthday Week 2018  
> Day 1: Childhood & One Emotion
> 
> I chose love and hope it can be felt.

Jason had been making sure his school bag was packed when he heard a knock. Looking up, he smiled widely seeing his mom smiling down at him.

"Morning, mom."

"Good morning, Jay."

Closing his bag, he prepared to wear it when he heard Catherine laugh.

She was looking at him with wet eyes. And then blinking, she says, "Let's go out."

"Out?" 

"Yes." 

"But I have school..." Jason felt his heart speed up. Was his mother actually suggesting he play hooky? 

"Hmmm…" Smiling widely, Catherine gave a wink and said, "It's a sick day today." 

Jason grinned at her. He never wanted to miss school. But he didn't want to miss out on a day with his mom more. 

"Okay!" Placing his bag back down, he reached for her outstretched hand. "Where are we going?" 

"How about a walk at the park?" 

The closest park safe for them was a few blocks out. But if it meant more time with her, Jason didn't mind the walk. Even though he knew his being short meant he had to walk a little faster to catch up with her. He wouldn't even mind being tired when they got there. 

They were already at the door before Jason stopped and then ran back to his bag. 

"Jason!" 

"Sorry! I forgot something!" he shouted as he ran and opened up his bag. 

Carefully, he got ---- and ran back to his mom. 

"---?" 

"Yup. I saw it at the library and the lady at the desk said it was a good one." Jason smiled up at his mom just like he'd done when the lady with the red hair had complimented his good taste in books. 

"Want me to read to you when we get there?" 

"Please and thank you!" 

Jason couldn't wait. He loved it when his mom read to him. Even when it was awkward when she tried to do voices and he ended up helping, it was okay. 

"Alright, my little one, _onward and upward_!" 

Jason laughed at the quote. "Mom, we're going downstairs!" 

"Sure we are. But we're going upwards when we get there, now won't we?" 

Jason just smiled. It wasn't a very hilly park but he didn't care and nodded at his mom. 

Today was a good day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And just to add to the angst because of course it still came to mind:
> 
> Catherine took him out because she got word that Willis got released from prison. In maybe a day or two, Jason wouldn’t be able to be as carefree as he was in this moment. Her drug addiction was not so evident at this point. Jason only called them mommy’s medicines.
> 
> I ask myself always, why can’t I just let Jay have nice things?
> 
> Also. This was just a scene that came about. And honestly, I don't see how it can get longer without being a drag to read....
> 
> \---- book title not mentioned because I blanked on what to put. So. I hope it made sense. What title do you guys want? What would little Jay be reading?
> 
> (Also on [FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13031645/1/Open-Fields) | [Tumblr](http://writtenskyes.tumblr.com/post/176877851004/open-fields))


End file.
